


A Touchy Side Effect

by GriffinThing



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Anime science, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Side Effects, because thats a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinThing/pseuds/GriffinThing
Summary: After the antidote is finally developed, and Shinichi is back in his own body, he notices an... odd side effect.





	A Touchy Side Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shana_Fujioka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shana_Fujioka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [KaiShin/ShinKai Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635951) by [Shana_Fujioka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shana_Fujioka/pseuds/Shana_Fujioka). 



> So, forgive me if I misrepresent any of the characters, I'm sort of new to this fandom. There aren't really any spoilers that I can truly think of, but message me if you find any.  
> Also this is probably the smuttiest thing I've ever written, so... yeah.  
> Another note, I'll be adding to this series (I have one in the works right now), some from the same prompt list, but overall just any I'm inspired by.  
> So, I hope you enjoy!

Shinichi had been expecting side effects when Haibara was finally able to create the antidote. Weaker limbs, having to carefully monitor what he ate or drank, being overly irritable, these were things he knew were possible, things he was expecting. What he wasn’t expecting was the oversensitivity that had come with the return of his original form.

It wasn’t so debilitating that he couldn’t do everyday things, but by the end of the day he was often left trembling and crying into his sheet while he hastily jerked off (which never took very long to finish anymore).

He was so frustrated with the entire situation. All he wanted to do was continue from his previous life; solving crimes and making the world a better place (even if his friends teased him for that particular wording). Romance and sex had never particularly interested him before (even when he would occasionally consider the thought of him and Ran), but now it was constantly on his mind. Casual brushes against him would give him shivers, but it was the worst when it was with people he liked. And not even in a romantic way (probably).

He found this out during a KID heist. The thief had, as usual, decided to humiliate the KID taskforce (himself included, even though he wasn’t technically a member). His method this time was putting all of the officers in embarrassing costumes. In the flurry of movements, he felt the barest touch of the phantom thief’s hands against him (normally imperceptible, but, due to his predicament, entirely too obvious) and he barely had enough time to stifle the moan he felt bubbling in his throat to an almost inaudible whimper. A second later, he was dressed as a frilly pink princess, the rest of the taskforce in various attires of a royal court.

Despite his frazzled state, the detective was silently thankful for the poofy outfit, which effectively disguised the erection he was sporting from the (decidedly not) intimate touch from the phantom thief. Somehow, he doubted the other man didn’t know, but he hoped he didn’t, at the very least.

That night, as he quickly brought himself to release, he couldn’t stop the phantom sensations of the thief’s touch, enhanced by fantasy, nor could he control the quiet cry of the man’s alias.

The next morning, he silently vowed to  interrogate speak with Haibara about this troubling side effect.

 

\---

 

The small “child” leveled him with a cold stare.

“Well?”

“My original hypothesis  _ was _ that your body might react similarly to someone coming out of a coma, as it had not been ‘in use,’ so to speak, for so long; which  _ was _ somewhat correct, but it appears that this body, which has, again, been ‘vacated’ has become… unused to the different senses. Obviously your brain has been in use, but your body hasn’t. I knew that we couldn’t expect you to react exactly like a recovering coma patient, so I theorized other possible outcomes, but the coma seemed the most likely candidate,” she explained, deadpan. Shinichi sighed.

“And you didn’t think to tell me earlier?”

The only response he got was a small chuckle.

 

\---

 

It was during a heist, as KID was about to make his escape, that the detective’s embarrassing secret was revealed.

As always, the thief had made some flirty remark (what exactly he said, he wasn’t sure), but he also had gently tucked a stray hair behind his ear, the feather light touch teasing a place that had, admittedly, been extremely sensitive (even before his entire debacle). That move forced a breathy moan from him, which, in turn, burned his face and ears a brilliant shade of red. The magician’s seemingly infallible poker face shifted, showing the detective just how shocked he was by the display, before the smirk was back in place, irritatingly smug.

Shinichi was unable to stop the man when he leaned close, pressing a chaste kiss to the shell of his ear, sultrily whispering a promise that, with everything combined, made his knees weak. Even after the thief had flown away on his glider, and he was left to fall to the ground, those words reverberated in his mind, taunting him.

“I’ll see you soon, Tantei-kun.”

 

\---

 

That promise was fulfilled, some nights later, when the thief snuck into his bedroom (which was not on the ground, or even the second, floor). While he was… relieving tension (which was extremely awkward, for him, and possibly the other, but he was too embarrassed to try and read past the other’s poker face).

Several minutes later, the detective was shifting uncomfortably on his bed, the thief in his usual extravagant glory, across from him, silence enveloping the room.

He was both thankful and filled with dread the the other opened his mouth. 

“Tantei-kun,” was all he said. 

At the nickname, he finally glanced up.

Then was floored by the desire swirling in the eye not obscured by his monocle. It made him blush, among other things.

When the other approached him, he unconsciously tensed. The soft touch on his face pushed a sigh past his lips. As those elegant fingers slid through his hair, his eyelids slipped shut, more pleasured sounds slipping from his mouth, which was already slightly opened, but awaiting the anticipated collision. He was unaware of the inviting and enticing image he created for the man before him. 

After an eternity, he slowly opened his eyes to peer at the man above him, who was seemingly straining to hold himself back.

“Kid?” he mumbled, teeth nibbling at his bottom lip, easily gaining the rapt attention of the phantom thief.

“I may be a thief, but I’m still a gentleman, so unless you don’t want me, I need your permission,” he replied quietly, captured by the beautiful vision the detective.

In a breathless voice, he replied.

“ _ Please _ .”

In the next moment he was pushed down onto his plush mattress, hands buried in the brunette tresses of the thief who was making quick work of dominating his mouth with his tongue. Hands traveled across his oversensitive body, stoking the raging fire his his belly, previous dwindling, but suddenly roaring as one hand began to rid him of his clothes, the other pulling at the soft strands of his hair. 

When the other pulled away from him, he whined, before being gently shushed as the magician slowly stripped. Shinichi almost protested, but was stopped. 

“It wouldn’t be fair if you were the only one bare,  _ Tantei-kun _ ,” he explained, desire dripping through his words, sending another surge of heat through the detective.  As he was starting to unbutton his shirt, his hat, gloves, and monocle already discarded, he added, “Besides, I figured you should at least know what name to scream later.”

Suddenly emboldened, the detective lurched forward, already rid of his own shirt and tearing the other’s off, sending the remaining buttons flying. Grabbing the opened ends of the shirt, he asked, “And what  _ will _ I be screaming, then?” With as much confidence as his lust fueled brain would allow. 

“Kaito,” he replied, receiving a cocked brow. “Kuroba Kaito, but I doubt you’ll be coherent enough to say anything other than Kaito,” he smirked, before the two were engaged in a deep kiss once more.

His oversensitivity was a blessing and a curse, when he was rendered useless as soon as the other barely touched him. If they didn’t go slow he might  _ actually _ die of overstimulation. Not that it would be a bad way to go. 

The hot breath on the shell of his ear forced quiet gasps through him, light traces over his chest and nipples sent tremors through his body. He was completely unaware of everything around him other than Kaito. He was everywhere, surrounding him, touching him where no one else ever had, smooth hands and soft lips slowly driving him mad. He was so out of it that the lightest touch to his cock had him crying out it  ecstasy, spasming against the hands holding him, screaming into the mouth against his own. Soft caresses on his thigh paired with a soft voice slowly brought him to reality. Something wet stained his cheeks, and he realized he was softly crying. 

“Are you alright?” Twitches still wracked through his body, and he distantly felt his member still unbelievably hard and dripping against his stomach.

He managed to shakily nod.

When the other began to pull away, he panicked, and started to babble. 

“No, no, no, please don’t leave, need you, need you, so bad, I can’t, I can’t, please, it hurts, hurts,  _ please _ ,” he begged, clinging onto the man over him, wrapping his legs around him, brushing his aching prick against the other man’s firm abdomen, causing another cry.

In a feat of strength and desperation, the detective suddenly pushed the other down, climbing on top of him, hastily grinding himself down against the toned abs of the thief, who could do nothing but stare in awe as the other brought himself to a frustrated release, body arched in orgasm, yet his member still stood at full mast. More babbling escaped him, before the magician took pity, and suddenly their positions changed dramatically, the detective suddenly on his stomach, until the other raised his back to access the somewhat relaxed entrance there. A slicked finger prodded his asshole, before slipping inside. More soft cries left him as the thief worked him open, and more tears spilled down his cheeks. Kaito shushed him, three fingers gently thrusting into him, before taking them out and flipping him onto his back.

He hesitated, before turning his gaze to the other’s face.

“Are you still sure?” He asked , and it took a moment for the detective to process it, the hands propping his thighs up and open were much too distracting. But when he did, he frantically nodded.

Shinichi let out a soft groan of relief as the thief’s throbbing prick began to push into him slowly. Every slight shift set his nerves aflame. The pacing was frustratingly slow, enough to make him whimper and cry for more, desperation dripping from his voice. The calm tone that answered his pleas enveloped him, quieting his need but not his mind. What was being said was still made nonsensical by his thoughts.

“Shinichi,” Kaito purred, petting his hair, finally fully seated inside him.

“ _ Please _ ,” he begged, grasping at the other as hard as possible, wiggling his hips.

The thief pressed a tender kiss to his lips as he set a gentle pace. Frustrated cries filled the air as he kept that pace. 

“ _ More _ ,” he pleaded, pushing against the thief insistently, who chuckled, pressing another kiss to his lips before finally complying, thrusts slowly picking up speed. 

If he were more aware, Shinichi might have noticed the rhythmic slam of the headboard against his wall, but all he could think of was the throbbing prick bringing him relief. 

“Kai-to-oh, hah,” he breathed. Distantly, he recognized he would probably be embarrassed about this later, but as another orgasm crept up on him, his mind pushed that aside. 

Finally, after something of an eternity for the detective later, he came with a sharp cry, his voice breaking, back arching, and eyes rolling back into his head. He came back down, still riding the aftershocks, to his thief still fucking into him, grunting and chasing release. So the detective cling to him, mumbling his name, rolling his hips, and pulling at the skin on his neck and jaw with his teeth.

The feeling of the other’s hot come spilling into him pushed another, albeit smaller, orgasm from him; but he was almost completely spent from the previous, so barely anything, if at all, came from his member.

He was barely conscious enough to cry out in disdain when the other pulled away; he received a small shush, and soon the thief returned, a wet cloth in hand slowly wiping him down from their previous activities. When he’d apparently deemed them clean enough, Kaito settles behind him, enveloping him in a warm embrace. Within minutes he had given into sleep. 

 

**Omake**

 

“Ne, Shinichi, I brought actual food for you!” Ran called out into the practically barren house. 

“Shinichi?” she called out again. “I know he’s not typically up by now, but normally he answers,” she muttered to no one. Determined, she made her way to his room, calling his name once more, once again without answer. Thoroughly panicked by the lack of response, she threw open the door.

“Shinichi!” she cried out, suddenly terrified. 

With a start, the person in question darted up, disoriented and confused. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, trying to blink away his tiredness. He was only met with the shocked silence of his friend.

A grumble from beside him cause a flush to race up his entire (naked!) body, before he hurriedly pulled his blanket over him. 

The man beside him sat himself up and splayed himself over his lover, pressing kissing against his neck before noticing the third presence in the room and stopping. 

The girl said nothing when she finally left, leaving the detective and the thief alone, while Shinichi just groaned into his hands, face burning. 


End file.
